Twin Tuesday
by Williebadger618
Summary: A one-shot taking place several years into the future, so the twins are about sixteen or seventeen, in their Junior Year. Dipper always hated the morning announcements, and wanted nothing to do with them. But, when Mabel signs both him, and her up for Twin Tuesday, what would Dipper do to get out of it? One-shot better than summary. NO FLAMES!


**Hey guys. Before you scream at me, and say "UPDATE CHAPTER 2 OF THE SEQUEL! WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOREVER! ALL YOU'VE BEEN DOING IS WRITING ONE-SHOTS! WHAT THE HECK?" I want to tell you that I am still in the process of chapter 2. It's still coming very slowly for two reasons. (1) I currently have writer's block. (2) Midterms are approaching. I pushed back the release date of the second chapter to February, BUT DEFINITELY BEFORE THE SERIES FINALE! Sorry! If you have any ideas as to what I should include in chapter 2, PM me. I would love to hear your suggestions. If they're good, there's a high chance you'll get a shout out in my A/N.**

 **However, I do have a one-shot for you. This takes place a few years into the future. The twins are Juniors in High School. Nothing big or supernatural though. This idea came to me for some time now, and I decided to write a one-shot, and see what happens. Hope you enjoy.**

 **-Williebadger618**

* * *

Twin Tuesday

 **Dipper's POV:**

 _"Well, that's all for us today. Have a Marvelous Monday."_ The announcer said on the video stream. I honestly think that announcements are a big waste of time. All they do is restate the same junk that was told earlier in the week. Not to mention that the mini videos they do, is just a waste of time. I would rather take the SAT's, then listen to this junk. I only pay attention to the morning announcements when they say to recite the Pledge of Allegiance. Other than that, I mostly focus on my reading, before being released from Homeroom.

I was deep into my book, until a pinch made contact with my right arm. Due to my noodle arms, and sensitive skin, I winced in pain. I turn to my right, and notice my friend, Chris, chuckling softly. I rolled my eyes and I lightly punched his arm.

"What's up?" I whisper to him. I knew for a fact that Chris didn't pinch me on purpose. For all I knew, he probably wanted help with his homework, or he needed to borrow a pencil from me, as usual. It's funny how we met, actually. Since I am in three AP classes, and in the National Honors Society, I give up my spare time to tutor other students in various subjects. Chris, who is in the same grade as me, was really struggling with Geometry, so I tutored him every Tuesday and Wednesday. As time went on, Chris and I began to have common interests, and we became buds. I'm glad he and I were able to become friends.

"You know what tomorrow is, right?" Chris asked me. I knew that tomorrow was Tuesday, and that I had an essay due for my Government class. What else could be important that wasn't triggering an alarm to me?

"No. Do we have an early dismissal?" I asked him. Chris chuckled lightly, once more.

"Boy, do I wish we did. But no. I'll give you a hint. T.T"

T.T. What could that possibly mean? "Uh...Taco Tuesday?" I queried.

"Nope." He replied. "That's on Thursday. Try again."

"Okay, uh...Triple Test Day?" I questioned.

"Heck no! Chris Rogers ain't taking three tests on a Tuesday. Try again." Chris said.

"Alright, um...dang dude, I don't know. You should just tell me, because I can't wrap my mind about what's so important about tomorrow." I said, giving up.

"Twin Tuesday. It's Twin Tuesday tomorrow. That's the day where one pair of twins are welcome to read the morning announcements to the school." Chris said to me, surprised that I actually forgot.

"Oh yeah...that." I said half-hearted, trying to get back to my book. I never take part of Twin Tuesday with my sister, Mabel, because I don't want to embarrass myself. I may be a Junior in High School, and have a lot of things going for me, but I don't feel like making a fool of myself in front of the entire student body; no matter how many times Mabel badgers me with it. Not to mention that I have a small fear of public speaking. She always wants to take part of it, but I always turn it down. I don't want my reputation to get ruined.

"Don't you think Mabel will bug you to do it with her, tomorrow?" Chris asked me. I shut my book completely, and turn so all my attention is on him.

"Dude, of course I think that. She and I have three classes together, along with lunch. And, every Monday, she comes up to me, and says ' _Dipper, Twin Tuesday tomorrow. Let's finally read the announcements to the school. It'll be fun!'_ and I'll go: _'Mabel, you know how much I hate public speaking, especially in front of the whole school.'_ then we'll have a huge argument, and she won't talk to me until Wednesday, since she didn't get what she wanted. It's been an on-going thing since the end of Sophomore Year, when this was first introduced.'

"Dang, man. That must be tough having to deal with that, a lot." Chris said, feeling relieved that he didn't have a twin.

"Chris, don't get me wrong, Mabel and I are really close, and we both do things together, a lot. But this one thing will not just go away."

Oh, Dip, I feel you, man. But to get into an argument just because of this, is kind of stupid, if you ask me." He responded. I really didn't want a fight with Mabel this week, just because I didn't want to be on the morning announcements. I know for a fact she will bring up the subject today, but I guess the only way to get her to understand my position, is by laying down the law.

"Yeah. But you know what? Today is the day I put my foot down, and tell my sister, that no matter how many times she bugs me with Twin Tuesday, I will not do it."

"Yeah!"

Shortly afterwards, the bell rang, indicating that homeroom came to a close. Everyone grabbed their belongings and headed out the door, making their way to their first period class. Chris and I were the remaining two left in the room, since he was waiting for me to zip up my bag.

"Alright. When I see you at lunch, I'll be in the greatest mode ever." I said, feeling confident.

"You can do it Dipper! I believe in you, man." Chris said as I walked out the classroom.

"I won't be screwed this time!"

* * *

"Well I'm screwed."

"What?" Chris stated as I entered into the cafeteria with my packed lunch. "Dude, what happened? I thought you were going to lay down the law this time."

"Trust me, Chris. I was so tempted to do it, but here's what happened"

* * *

 _ **~Flashback (Part 1)~**_

 _I was making my way to Chemistry class, when I heard Mabel's laughter, all the way down towards the other end of the hallway. I remembered what I told Chris; put my foot down and lay down the law: No Twin Tuesday announcements. I quickly walked into my Chemistry class and scrambled to get my books out onto my desk, and pretend I was reading. Mabel and I are in the same science class this period, and I wanted to get my position out in the open. If Mabel and I, don't end up talking until Wednesday again, then this was a chance I was willing to take._

 _"Hahaha! I'll see you guys at lunch!" I heard Mabel say as she was inching closer towards the classroom. This was it; the moment of truth. No turning back now. I was going to do this._

 _"Hey bro-bro!" Mabel said as she walked into the classroom._

 _"S'up Mabes?" I said, as I was beginning to shut my book, since I really wasn't reading._

 _"Nothing really. Hey, when we get home, any chance you could help me with Geometry homework? We're on Chapter 4 and I'm not really understanding the material." She asked. Throughout all the years we've been in school together, I always tutor Mabel with homework. It's pretty cool, since I gained an interest in teaching, and I like helping other's in need. But I think after I tell Mabel about the Twin Tuesday thing, she might not want my help anymore. It could be worse; the teacher could grade the homework for correctness._

 _"Sure, no problem." I replied._

 _"Thanks, Dipper. You're such a great brother." She complemented. I have a feeling she may take that complement right back, after I share the news with her._

 _"Listen, Mabel, I have to talk to you about something." I begin. "You see, it's about the Twin Tuesday thing. I-" I start to say, but I got caught off by my sister._

 _"Ooh! I am actually glad you brought that up. I was going to wait to tell you when we got home, but I guess now's a better time then ever. Before going to Homeroom, I stopped down at Digital Production, and I signed us up for Twin Tuesday announcements tomorrow morning!" Mabel squealed. I felt my eyeballs enlarge and my stomach turn into knots. My mouth became as dry as a desert, and I was sweating up a storm. Public speaking in front of the whole school? This isn't good. This isn't happening! It's just not happening!_

 _"So, what was it you were going to tell me?" Mabel asked._

 _Pushing my emotions to the side, I cleared my voice and replied back to my sister. "I...I was going to say that I'm...so...excited for_ _tomorrow. You and me, reading the announcements...in front of the entire school. Yay." I say sarcastically. Mabel, however, only claps in delight, and seems thrilled that she and I are finally doing Twin Tuesday. For the rest of class, I sink down in my seat, and end up recording the Chemistry lesson on my phone, since I was too nervous about tomorrow. I just kept on repeating the same statement over and over again in my head: 'I'm doomed.'_

* * *

"Oh my gosh, dude. Your sister didn't even give you a chance to stand your ground. So, now you have no choice but to do this, tomorrow?" Chris questioned, as he took a big bite out of his apple.

"At first, I thought so, but then, I came up with an idea."

"Did it work?"

"Well..."

* * *

 _ **~Flashback (Part 2)~**_

 _I sat there at my desk, thinking how tomorrow will most likely be, the end of my life. I couldn't believe Mabel just went behind my back, and signed us up to do the announcements tomorrow. Why does this have to happen? There has to be some way I can get out of this by tomorrow. I could fake being sick, but Mabel would know when I'm faking an illness. I could "break" a bone, but then I would miss school for several days. I could get myself in trouble, and get detention, but then, that would go onto my permit school record. There had to be a way I could get out of this, and not get into trouble._

 _That's when my brain, hatched an idea._

 _Knowing Mabel, she always writes in pen. She hates pencil, since she claims that she always gets the led residue on her hand. So I thought to myself: If I could get out of class, and sneak down to Digital Production, and use white-out to erase our names, I wouldn't have to worry about being on the school's morning announcements. Quietly, I reached into my bag, grabbed my mini bottle of white-out, and put it in my pocket. Then, I rose my hand up, and requested if I could go to the bathroom. The teacher allowed, and I quickly got up and made my way towards Digital Production._

 _Travel time between Chemistry, and Digital Production, is about two minutes, as long as you avoid security. I quickly fast-walked to Digital Production so that I could do this job, and would not have to worry about it anymore. It was already eating me up inside. I just couldn't imagine how many people would make fun of me when I walked through the hallways. I had to do this. I don't want to be a fool on the announcements._

 _Right outside of the Digital Production classroom hung the sign up sheet for Twin Tuesday announcements. Surely enough, there was my name, along with my sister's, written in pen. Thank goodness the paper was white; the white-out would blend right into the paper. I can't imagine the company who makes this school tool, create yellow-out or green-out. Could that even be possible?_

 _I reached into my pocket and grabbed the white-out. I shook it vigorously, so that it was ready for use. I then unscrew the lid, and out came fresh white-out. This was for the best; I wouldn't make a fool out of myself tomorrow morning. Just as I was about to apply it onto the paper, the situation turned from bad, to worse._

 _"Well, well, well. If it isn't 'Dipper the Ditcher'. Or should I say, the brother who is trying to white-out our names for tomorrow's morning announcements."_

 _I was caught._

 _"Mabel...what are you doing down here? I thought you were in class." I say, as I turn and face her, with the white-out brush in one hand, and the bottle in the other._

 _"Please; the Dipper I know, never requests to go to the bathroom during a lesson. I knew you were up to something, so I followed you, seconds after you left class. I thought you really did have to go to the restroom, but I wasn't expecting you to come down with white-out, and try to erase our names from the sign-up sheet." Mabel said as she crossed her arms; anger clearly showing in her voice. "Dip, why can't you just do this announcement thing with me, for once?" she demanded._

 _"I'm sorry, Mabel, but I told you repeatedly, that I don't like public speaking! You know that! That chair in the tv studio would end up becoming more wetter than my own pants! I think my opinion should deserve to stand in this situation." I state, getting frustrated._

 _"What's the big deal about just being on the announcements? It's not like you're in front of people." Mabel says._

 _"Yes, Mabel. Yes you are! The entire school sees those announcements. I don't want to act like a fool, and ruin my reputation. I know for a fact I will lose my cool, and freak out, and get all nervous when I know that everyone will see it!" I state, trying to get my point across._

 _"People mess up on the announcements, it's no big deal. This is something that I have wanted to do for a long time, and you just won't listen." she retaliates. That's when I lost my cool._

 _"I don't listen? I DON'T LISTEN? Mabel, I told you repeatedly that I don't want to do Twin Tuesday announcements. If you ask me, it's the dumbest concept this high school ever came up with. I don't like public speaking, and I don't want to be made fun of. You know I get nervous when I'm in front of people, especially when the entire school will see it. If anything, Mabel, you don't listen to me. You just had to do this, and you didn't even tell me. How about once, you listen to my position, and don't go behind my back, and sign me up with you, for this junk. Twin Tuesday is stupid. The announcements are stupid. AND YOU, NOT LISTENING TO ME, IS THE STUPIDEST THING OUT OF THIS WHOLE SITUATION!" I yell. I totally lost it. Which was probably the worst mistake I did during a class period._

 _I saw Mabel get upset, and I instantly was taken aback about my actions. If anything, I was the stupid one for acting out of proportion. I try to speak out towards Mabel, to apologize for my outburst, but instead, I see her grab the white-out brush out of my hand, and she draws a white line between my nose, and mouth. She then drops the brush onto the floor, stomps on it, and walks away, not even daring to look back._

 _"If anything, I'm the stupid one, right now." I say, in the lonely hallway._

* * *

"So, that's how it turned out?" Chris asks me, as I get up and make my way towards the trash can to throw away my empty lunch bag.

"Yep. So now, Mabel isn't talking to me for the rest of the day, and thanks to the little mustache she drew on my face, I can still detect the aroma of white-out." I say as I sit back down. "I don't know, Chris. Do you think I'm making a big deal out of nothing?" I ask him.

"Dude, I know for a fact that your sister, has been dying to do the Twin Tuesday announcements with you for so long. And I understand that you have a fear of public speaking. I think both of you should have expressed your feelings in a calmer way, instead of disturbing the entire west wing of the high school." Chris explains, as he puts his backpack on his shoulders, getting ready to leave the cafeteria soon. I do the same thing, as we abandon our lunch table, and make our way towards the exit, but wait for the bell to ring.

"Well, the more I think about our fight, the more bad I feel for hurting her feelings. I get it; I know she really wants to do this thing, but I just can't stand public speaking. Even if I decide to show up tomorrow morning for the announcements, I know for a fact that I will make a fool of myself, and I'll be known as the laughing stock of Junior Year. I already have so much going for me; I just don't want this thing keeping me back until Graduation. I don't want my reputation ruined." I say. Chris and I remained silent for a few moments, as he digests everything I said, and I think more, and more about the disagreement I had with Mabel. I almost end up jumping out of my skin, when Chris snaps be back into reality, scaring me half to death.

"I just thought of the perfect way for both you and your sister to make up with one another." Chris says.

"Oh yeah, how do you figure?" I ask, while trying to glue the puzzle pieces together, before he tells me his plan.

"Mabel really wants to do Twin Tuesday, and you don't because of your fear of public speaking." Chris explains.

"Yeah. All those cameras pointing at me; knowing that the entire student body is watching the announcements. Scary feeling." I say, as I felt a shiver run up my spine.

"Well, what if there was a way, that you wouldn't have to deal with that fear, and everything between you, and Mabel would be better again?" He says. I was still sort of confused, but I knew for a fact that Chris would explain it to me anyways. Hopefully more clearer.

"I'm listening..."

* * *

 **Mabel's POV:**

UGH! I'm so mad at Dipper. Ever since Digital Production announced Twin Tuesday, I wanted to do it. I always wanted to be like a real news anchor, and deliver the announcements. I feel like it would be so cool; especially with Dipper. But, Dipper has a fear of public speaking, and I was hoping with this, he would get over his fear. But him saying I don't listen to him, was just hurtful. I mostly listen to him; not all the time. But I was just hoping that this could be something Dipper, and I could do together.

In sixth period, I was upset and annoyed. I didn't feel like doing school work. I didn't feel like listening to the teacher. I didn't feel like acting that I was taking the assignments seriously. And, I especially didn't feel like going home, and dealing with Dipper; I was too angry with him. I'm just so thankful that he is not in my sixth period. My friends at lunch, knew that I was upset, and they tried to cheer me up, but it just wasn't working. Nothing seemed like it would pull me out of this misery.

Looks like I was wrong.

While Mr. O'Brien was teaching a lesson on the Great Depression, the phone rang. Not giving it any thought, Mr. O'Brien announced that I report down to the main office. Confused, I reluctantly leave the classroom, and make my way towards the main office. Did I forget something at home? Did I do something wrong? Was I getting questioned by the principal for some strange reason? What could the main office possibly want with me?

When I arrived at the main office, no one was there, except for my brother's friend, Chris. He looked up at me right away, and smiled. I smiled back, and gave him a simple wave.

"Hi, Chris. What's up? Why are you down here?" I ask, simply.

"I was waiting for you. Mrs. Dawson, the Digital Production teacher, asked me to bring you down to the classroom. She has a few questions for you, regarding tomorrow's announcement run." Chris explained. After that fight with Dipper, I was second guessing myself with the Twin Tuesday announcements. I don't really know whether or not I should do it now. However, I allow Chris to lead me down to Digital Production, to discuss some things with Mrs. Dawson.

Arriving at Digital Production, I was only expecting to see Mrs. Dawson, sitting at the studio desk. Instead, I see someone, who I was not expecting at all, to be sitting at the studio desk. My eyeballs enlarge, and I felt a faint smile appear on my face. Did I just enter into a different universe?

"Good morning Piedmont High! I'm Dipper Pines, and this is my twin sister Mabel, and we welcome you, to Twin Tuesday." Dipper said, as if he was actually on the morning announcements. I approach Dipper at the studio desk, and laugh faintly at his opening.

"I thought you didn't want to do it." I ask him.

"Believe me, I don't. But, Chris and I talked to Mrs. Dawson, and she's allowing us to record Twin Tuesday, today, so that I don't have fear if it was actually live." Dipper replies, smiling at me. I smile back at him, but then, I remember why I was mad at him.

"You know, you really hurt my feelings about what you said." I say to him, crossing my arms. Dipper looks down at first, but then lifts his head up, so that his eyes are locked on mine.

"I know, and I never meant to. I was just so fed up, that I lost my cool. I'm sorry for my outburst. I didn't mean to hurt you. I know how much this means to you."

"And, I'm sorry for going behind your back and signing us up for this without telling you. I just really wanted to do it, and I was hoping it would overcome your fear of public speaking." I say. "For now on, I'll come to you for any other events, instead of going behind your back."

"Thanks. And thanks for thinking about me with the public speaking fear." Dipper replies. I smile at him.

"You're welcome. Will you still help me with Geometry homework, tonight?" I ask him, making sure everything between us is back to normal.

"Like I wasn't going to do that." He responds playfully.

"Mystery Twins?" I say with my fist out, ready for him to bump it.

"Mystery Twins." He agrees. We bump fists, and I quickly take a seat next to him at the tv studio.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE GOING TO BE ON TWIN TUESDAY!" I yell excitedly. My dreams are finally coming true!

"Yeah, same." Dipper replies. He then leans over to look at his buddy, whose placing the head phones onto his head, and approaches the camera. Dipper then calls out to him. Chris, you ready, man?"

"Heck yeah, dude. Let's shoot this thing!" Chris says.

Chris then began to count down from ten, indicating that it was almost time to start rolling. This was it; my moment to act like a news anchor, with my brother by my side. This will definitely be the best day of my life. I can't wait to actually see it air, tomorrow morning.

"3...2...1...and you're on." Chris says, as he gives a thumbs up to us. Here we go.

"Good morning Piedmont High!" Dipper and I, both say together.

"She's my twin sister, Mabel Pines." Dipper says as he introduces me.

"And he's my twin brother, Dipper Pines." I say as I introduce him. And together, we both announced the opening in unison.

"And welcome to Twin Tuesday!"

* * *

 _ **~Tuesday~**_

 **Dipper's POV:**

 _"Well, that's all for us today."_ Projector Mabel said on the morning announcements. Chris and Mabel and I, were all in the same Homeroom, watching the morning announcements. Mabel got a slip from her regular Homeroom teacher, to watch the announcements in my Homeroom, since she wanted me to see this with her. To be honest, I didn't do as bad as I thought I would do. I didn't freak out, or lose my cool. I think I was more nervous that I would mess up on the words...which I did...several times. Mabel, however, killed it. She did better than I did. I was proud of her, and I could tell, that she was proud of me.

When the announcements came to a close, everyone in Homeroom applaud for my sister and I. Everyone gave us positive feedback, and I think my fear of of public speaking diminished a little, but not completely. Smiling to myself, I felt a pinch on my right shoulder, figuring it was Chris.

"S'up?" I ask.

"Good job, dude. I knew you had it in you. You too, Mabel." Chris replied to both my sister and I.

"Thanks." We both said in unison. Even though Twin Tuesday wasn't as bad as I thought, I was just glad it was over. Mabel got what she wanted to do for a long time, and if she was happy, I was happy. But I know for sure, I will never do Twin Tuesday, again.

"Hey, Dip?" Mabel asked me.

"Yeah?"

"Want to do Twin Tuesday again next week?"

Uh, oh.

* * *

 **A/N: This was definitely a long one-shot. Overall, it took at least three hours to write it. I hope you all enjoyed. Like I said earlier in my A/N, updates for the sequel to Alternate Universe will be published in February. It's NOT cancelled.**

 **R &R! NO FLAMES**

 **-Williebadger618**


End file.
